The Happenings of Hagrids Cabin
by Vicous Pixie
Summary: A sort of response to a challenge I found on the silver snitch, Snape finds Harry and Draco together in bed, but is all as it seems? Slash, minor, DH Review whether you like it or not! All responses are welcomes. CompleteFinished


As Snape's journey towards the door of Hagrids cabin brought him closer and closer towards his goal, he paused wondering what he would find there. Would the pair have finally admitted the obvious hankering that they had for each other, or would they still be as obstinate as ever? As he wingardiumed his way through the snow that had built up since the boys detention last night in which they were trapped without wands, his amusement grew with what he could possibly find, and his face quirked into a sneer – one lacking in malice (for a change). He had finally reached the door, and he silently opened it, he was well known for his stealth abilities, as much as his potion brewing. Once inside he cursed the boy's idiocy and regarded the scene. There on Hagrids bed laid Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and although that could have been a good thing, in this case the situation was entirely innocent. Potter's dark hair was as messy as ever and his cheeks were flushed innocently red with the warmth, the quilts moving up and down evenly with his breathing and his head lay on the pillow. Down the other end of the bed with Potters feet in his face lay Draco, with his cheeks also tinged with a slight pink. He sighed to himself with annoyance, and he plotted. As he left, he hoped the truth serum in the food and the list of questions, as well as the locked door that he left would do the trick – and the lord have mercy on the boys if they didn't follow his rules. He grinned, and it was a purely evil grin, slammed the door, and then went along on his merry way. Let it be known that occasionally Snape did – actually have his good days.

_Ten minutes earlier_

Ten minutes earlier, they had woken up, and, having been lying with their heads on the same pillow began arguing about goodness knows what, when their argument turned on the rough side, and they began to roll around the bed – in a purely enemy sort of way of course. However for the young Mr. Potter who had never been in such close vicinity to another specimen felt an unusual reaction occurring in his nether regions, and attempted to shove the other boy off of him to no avail. Draco had in the meantime pinned his arms down and had placed his legs on either side of the dark haired boy's stomach. He leaned in close.

"I could kill you now you know Potter, and be rid off you forever." Draco hissed.

Harry who wasn't thinking of much at all really except for the sensations down lower, just moaned in embarrassment. Draco on the other hand mistook this for one of defeat, until he shifted and his eyes opened up wide.

"_What the HELL is that Potter?"_ he practically yelled. Harry's eyes shot opened and it was obvious that the question was never going to be answered, as when his darkened eyes locked with Draco's silver ones, he resolutely pushed himself forward and kissed the blonde boy. As Harry's plump red lips reached Draco's, his thought of murder flew out the window, and he pushed back down further into Harry, deepening the kiss and rotating his hips every so often. Each of them was flushed, and attempting to breathe through their noses with their desire to not break apart. In Draco's haze he forgot who the other boy was, and broke apart their lips, only to bring them crashing down on the boy-who-lived's suddenly delectable looking neck, sucking and biting, and leaving glorious looking marks.

A thump suddenly brought the two to their senses, and they broke apart dazed. "Holy shit Potter, what are we going to do?" Draco whispered, scared.

"Quick, go down the other end of the bed and pretend to be asleep!" So that's what they did, until they heard the door opening. Draco felt someone's eyes on them, and heard a huff of annoyance, and begged whatever God's were listening that the person would believe that they were asleep. Soon they heard some muttered words and felt the air shifting around them, until the door was slammed shut. As their eyes opened at the same time, both of them whispered, "Holy fuck!"

--------------------

In the Headmasters office, Dumbledore looked calmly at Snape, and asked "Did you find the boys then?"

To which Snape replied, "No Professor, I shall search again after I have had my lunch." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Snape, and Snape's twinkled back.

_-fin-_


End file.
